Guilty Filthy Soul
by BellaVista88
Summary: Bella is sent to Forks in the hope that her father can straighten her out. Hidden family secrets and bad boys change everything as Bella sets out to cause as much trouble as possible. Will Edward or Jasper win her heart? Rated M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note:_

_The beginning of this story was originally uploaded as 'Troublemaker', I'm going to edit and post here, with the ending. _

**Chapter One**

"Renée, you don't have to do this!" I pleaded with my mom as I clung to the arm of her beefcake boyfriend.

"Renée! Mom, please!" I pulled the suitcase Phil had just packed in the car out and threw it on the garden. Phil looked up at my mom; she nodded at him. He walked back into the house without sparing me a glance.

"Mom, Mommy? Please, I'll be good! I promise! Don't send me away!" My panicked voice raised in pitch until I hardly recognised it as my own.

My mother turned to me and crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't pull that shit with me young lady."

"Wha..."

"I have given you plenty of second and third chances but you always throw them back at me. This was the last straw!" Renée sighed deeply and shook her head. "I just can't handle it anymore, Bella. I'm sorry." My mother stepped to the side to let Phil past. He placed another two bags into my car. I ignored him and narrowed my eyes at my traitor mother.

"No you're fucking not!" I spat at her, Phil sucked in a surprised gasp but my mother's mask of disappointment didn't change. "If you were sorry you wouldn't be sending me away. You'd be helping me and loving me like any other half decent mother!" This time my mother did let out a startled sob; I let it spur me on. "Instead you are shipping me off to my deadbeat dad!" I crossed my arms over my chest; my hands gripped my upper arms and squeezed instead of forming their usual fists. "What is it, out of sight out of mind huh, _mom_? If you send me away and don't have to see me, it will be like your disappointment of a daughter doesn't exist?! That what you thought?"

"Bella." My mom chocked out the word as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to send you away; I just don't know what else to do." The tiredness and regret in her voice nearly broke down my hard exterior before I remembered that she _was_ sending me away. "Being with your father might be good for you, Honey. Getting away from your friends will be good for you."

"Especially that punk ass loser of a boyfriend and his crazy sister." Phil slammed the car door shut and moved to stand behind my mother.

"And what the hell is it to you, Phil?" I turned my steely gaze on him. "Your dick still all bent out of joint 'cuz Rose wouldn't sit on it?" I laughed.

"Isabella, do not talk to him like that!"

"Why not? He's said a lot worse to me and my friends." I raised an eyebrow at my mother, challenging her to argue this again, Phil laughed sardonically.

"Not this again, Bella," My mother sighed.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Fucking hell, mother! What would it take for you to believe your only daughter over the man you've been boinking for the past year!"

"I trust Phil..."

"Oh, and you don't trust me?" I laughed out bitterly. "Fantastic."

"Have you given me a reason to trust you lately?" I didn't answer and my mother continued. "What with you staying out all night doing god knows what, coming home drunk or high or both, skipping classes, and visits from the police at all hours. I don't see how I am supposed to trust you Bella." I rolled my eyes.

Renée walked over to me, leaving Phil to watch from behind and put her hands on my shoulder. "Bella, sweetie, I'm sorry. I have to do this, for your own good." Another eye roll. To hell with my own good! I wanted to stay here with my girls and my boy. "Go and stay with your father for a while, let everything calm down and then we'll see about you coming back after the school year."

"Don't do me any favours." I shrugged my shoulders from under my mother's grasp and stalked towards my car. I ran my fingers over my baby; she was my pride and joy. A 1959 Buick Electra 225. She was black, with red leather seats and a totally banging sound system.

I pulled her door openly carefully, but with enough strength to show my annoyance at my stupid mother and her asshole boyfriend and slipped onto cool red seat. "Why would I wanna come and stay with the lady who threw me away in the first place?" I twisted the key in the ignition and smiled as my baby rumbled to life and began to purr at me.

"Goodbye mother," I nodded to Renée, "Cockface," I nodded at Phil. My mother frowned and a few tears fell from her eyes, but the corner of Phil's mouth pulled up in a smile. I winked back at him and let my baby slowly roll down the gravel driveway. I pulled my Raybans from the dash and put them on. The sun was beating down today, I looked up at it and sighed; this was possibly going to be the last time I would see it in a long time.

"Hey, Bella wait!" Phil shouted as I turned the corner onto the road. I pulled the car to a stop and looked back over my shoulder. Phil came running up to my baby with the suitcase I had thrown from the car earlier. He tucked it in behind the passenger seat, rested his arms on the passenger door and leant forward towards me.

"Thanks." I shot him a weak smile and put the car back into gear and let it roll forward a few feet before Phil spoke up. I already knew what he wanted.

"Do you have anything?" he spoke in a quiet voice even though I knew my mother couldn't hear us.

"I have lots of somethings." I gestured to the many bags cluttering my car. "What were you looking for? Hairbrush, shampoo, lip-gloss, panties?" I couldn't stop the smirk from pulling my lips up.

"Don't be coy, you know what I mean. Have you got anyt_hing? _Coke, Weed, E, Ket? Please Bella." I could hear the edge of desperation in his voice but I found it hard to care.

"You know Phil, I'm not gunna be around anymore to stock up the sweetie drawer. How are you gunna get your fix?" I looked up at him with fake puppy eyes. "I think it's best if you stop now, go cold turkey, you know?" I lifted my sunglasses.

"Bella, sweetie." Phil sweetened his voice. "Just give me something, anything. I'm dying here."

"Sorry dude," I shrugged my shoulders at him, "we all gotta make sacrifices. I gotta leave my friends and the sun behind and get banished to hell. You, my friend, lose your drug stop. Sucks to be you." I shrugged my shoulders again, pulled my Raybans back onto my face and hit the gas pedal. I threw my head back and laughed as Phil stumbled to keep his footing.

"Bitch!"

"Prick!" I yelled back and drove away from my old home with a smile on my face. My mother would not have a good time with a cold turkey Phil; in fact she'd probably wish I was back to take her mind off of him. I suppose I could take some responsibility for Phil's little drug addiction; I did give him his first hit. He walked in on me, Jazz, Rose, Tyler and an assortment of narcotics one night when Renée was away for the weekend. He said if we gave him some he wouldn't tell Renée; I didn't think twice about it. From then on he used me as his own personal candy store, giving me his orders and always letting me keep the change. The saddest part about all this is I had a better relationship with Phil than I did with my mother.

I turned onto the road that would lead me to the highway, and from there the dreary Podunk, constantly covered in horrible clouds, one Starbucks, town of Forks, Washington.

I jumped in my seat when I heard the continuous sounding of a loud car horn. I screwed my face up at the annoying noise and looked in the rear-view mirror; if I found the fucker making all that noise I'd run him off the stupid road! Asshole!

But then I saw it. The blood red '67 Mustang Shelby that made my breath catch and my heart race to catch up with itself. I slammed on my brakes and sent my baby skidding to the side of the road; as soon as she was stopped I jumped up on my seat to get a better look at the car speeding down the highway towards me. I could just about make out the two people in the car. Jasper and Rose; my best friends. I squealed and jumped up and down on the seat waving at them, as they sped up.

I could now clearly see Jasper sat behind the wheel and my heart hurt just thinking about how much I would miss him. I studied him, burning his image onto my retinas; I didn't want to forget one thing about him. His chin length dirty blonde hair was covered with a black fedora. He was wearing a black band top that I had accidently ripped down the front a month before, he was going to throw it away before I decided it looked better this way, you could see a bit of his muscular chest. And that was never bad. Around his neck he wore the same necklace he wore everyday; a black leather cord with a tiny platinum B and J, it hung on the middle of his collar bone. Unconsciously, I ran my fingers over the identical one I was wearing. He also wore another familiar necklace; this time a longer silver chain with a dog tag that dipped just inside his torn shirt. It was his dad's tag.

I turned my eyes to Rose; I would miss her just as much as her brother. Her hair was a lighter shade of blonde than his and today it was piled up on top of her head, along with her sunglasses. She was wearing a tight white tank top, with just a hint of black bra showing through the material. There was a black choker necklace on her neck with a black heart pendant that rested in the hollow of her neck. She was equally as breathtakingly gorgeous as her brother.

Jasper skidded the car to the side of the road and I leapt from my seat without opening the door. Jasper was out of his door before the engine had died and running towards me with Rose close on his heels. I took those few seconds to complete my metal picture; Jasper was wearing dark grey skinny legged jeans that were tucked into his undone black and battered converse. He was sex on legs. And he was mine.

I leapt into Jasper's arms as soon he was close enough and wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him. He took a few steps back to regain his balance after my unexpected embrace, before he wrapped his arms tightly around my chest and buried his face in my neck. I knocked the hat from his head and wound my fingers in his soft hair before pushing my face into his neck. I breathed in his smell; he smelt of sun, cigarettes, gum, a hint of cologne, and something that was entirely his own. He smelt like my happiness. I pressed my lips to the side of his neck and held them there, memorizing the feel of his skin on my lips; God knows when I'm going to feel this again!

Rose moved around behind us and hugged me from behind while I was still cradled in her brother's strong arms. Her arms reached around me to her brother, holding us all together and she rested her cheek against my back. I moved one arm around behind me and placed it awkwardly on Rose's other cheek.

Jasper pressed his lips against my collarbone and placed small kisses along my neck until he reached my ear. "Hey, Baby," He whispered in my ear and I chuckled against him, but felt the hot sting of tears burn my eyes.

I loosened my legs around Jasper's waist and slid along his warm body until my feet were on the floor. I wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around Rose's shoulder, pulling her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and I brought my hand up and rested it on her head, stroking her hair and holding her to me. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head; he held his other hand out in front of us and snapped a picture of us on his cell. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" I was the first to break the silence. Rose smiled at me and I could see a hint of something hiding in her deep brown eyes.

"I couldn't let you go, Baby." Jasper spoke in a soft voice.

I turned my eyes from Rose and looked at her brother. His brown eyes were dark and sad and my heart ached for him. I caught his lips with my own and kissed him slowly, showing him that I loved him.

"Er, excuse me?" Rose cleared her throat loudly next to us and I smiled against Jazz's lips. I pulled my lips from his but didn't turn away from him.

"Don't cry, Baby." Jasper moved his free hand to my face and wiped his thumb over my cheek. I hadn't realised I was crying until then, but now I couldn't stop.

A loud sob shook my chest and scratched my throat as it tore its way out. I could feel my body tremble as I cried for everything I was about to lose. Rose pulled me around and into her arms. I cried onto her shoulder as she whispered soothing words to me. Jasper came up besides us and pulled us both into his arms; he had his hat back on. I latched onto him but kept my head on Rose's shoulder.

"Just tell her you dick!" Rose whispered angrily over my head, but I heard her. I snapped my head up and stared between the two of them.

"Tell me what?"

"I can't let you go, B..."

"_We_ can't let you go," Rose interrupted her brother and I gave her a small smile before Jasper started to talk again.

"_We_ can't let you go, Baby. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you in it. I need you to survive." Jasper paused and I nodded at him to continue. Next to me Rose squealed. "We're coming with you." Jasper spoke quickly and it took me a while to understand what he had said.

"You... you're coming with me? To Forks?!"

"Yes!" Rose screamed excitedly and began to jump up and down. I looked to Jasper for confirmation; he nodded his head at me while the goofiest grin spread across his face.

As it finally set in I screamed and launched myself at him again. "I love you!" I screamed at him and planted a huge kiss on his lips. He grabbed my waist and spun me around while I laughed and screamed my happiness.

Rose leapt at me as soon as I was back on my feet and we jumped together; screaming, laughing and crying with happiness. None of us spared a look at the cars flying passed us. We were in our own happy little bubble.

When we had finally calmed down Jazz pulled three beers from the cooler in the back of his Mustang and we sat on the grass bank on the side of the road. I sat between Jasper's legs with my back resting on his chest and my legs straight out in front of me. Rose was sprawled on her back with her head resting on my legs.

"When are you coming?" I asked neither of them in particular, "How are you coming?"

"You get the first, I'll get the second," Rose laughed up at Jasper, "But I'll go first." He shrugged at her and pulled a spliff from his back pocket, lit it and blew the smoke away from me and Rose. He offered it to me, but I regrettably declined, I had a long way to drive today. I should have flown to Forks really, but I couldn't bear to leave my baby behind, so I was leaving Arizona two days before I was due to start at Forks High School. I was going to drive 14 hours today and the final 10 tomorrow. I shouldn't smoke a spliff with all that driving laid out in front of me, however much I wanted it.

Rose sat up and swivelled around so she was facing me and her brother. "We are coming because I am a genius." She spread her arms wide, Jasper rolled his eyes and I let my head fall back onto his shoulder with my laughter. "Jazzy here was all pouty and it was annoying me, then I thought about you being banished, on your own, to some quiet little corner of hell where no one even knows what end of a spliff to put in their mouth and thinks the Black Eyed Peas are something to eat! And I couldn't let you do that, if your bitch mother is gunna send you away then me and J are gunna come with you. We're not gunna leave you to walk through hell on your own!" I laughed at Rose's rant and Jasper held onto me tighter. God I loved that girl. "So I spoke to daddy, said that there were too many bad people here in Arizona and I couldn't concentrate on school with all their bad influences," Rose paused in her tale to bump me with her foot, I hit it away and shook my head at her – like I was any kind of influence over her crazy ass!

"I said that it would be good for me to go to school somewhere else, J as well, because I really wanted to _knuckle down and get into a good college_," Rose folded her hands in her lap demurely and spoke in an educated accent while she rolled her eyes. I smirked at her; Rose's ambitions were simply to be rich, not bad if you ask me. "You know daddy can't say no to me," she fluttered her eyelids at us and Jasper scoffed behind me; I rubbed my hand up his thigh. "So he started looking for places to send us straight away. When I told him you were moving to Craphole Washington he agreed that it was a good idea to send us, so we wouldn't have to start school on our own – although you still will," she threw me a sympathetic smile but carried on, "And you know daddy loves you as much as he does Jazz, so of course he said we should go with you." I couldn't help the smile from building on my face. "So he's brought this cute little house for us and we're coming with you." She finished and smiled up at me.

I launched myself from Jasper's embrace and onto my best friend. I barrelled into her and she fell over onto her back, I stayed on top of her, hugging her to me and squeezing her tightly. We rolled over in the grass; I could her Jasper laughing behind us. "Rosalie Hale. You are truly amazing, you know that!"

"I know," she poked her tongue out at me, "it's not like I could let you take all the heat for this B," she nudged me with her shoulder and winked at me, I rolled my eyes and Jasper scoffed. "It was technically at least partly my fault," Rose's cheeks flushed and I pulled us up until we were sitting, I was on her lap and I cradled her head to my chest. "And you're the only one who got in trouble. I can't let you leave on your own! You're my best friend." I felt her delicate shoulders shake at the same time that her warm tears hit my skin.

I stroked her hair and cradled her head on my chest, "I don't blame you, we were both there." I shrugged around her head, "I was going down anyway, might as well've made it memorable, hey?" Rose sniffed; Jasper moved closer to us and put his hand on my back rubbing circles. "It was my idea to keep you out of the firing line, so do not blame yourself." I pulled her head up and looked at her seriously until she nodded.

Ever since I had taken the full blame for our little 'accident' Rose had been suffering from some severe guilt, which I thought was totally unfounded. It was both of our faults, and I was already in trouble at school and home. If I was going down, why not go down in a blaze of glory? Rose had been threatening to go and hand herself in, until me and Jasper convinced her that that would be really silly. She'd get in trouble for no reason, no one suspected her at the moment. She was free. And it wasn't like anyone was pressing any charges, everything was fine – especially now they were coming with me.

"But don't think that you're getting out of this free! You've already promised that you're coming with me! You can't change your mind now!" I joked at her.

"We're not gonna change our mind. We need you B," Rose kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, you sure make life interesting babe."

"Hey! You love me!" I hit my hand against Jasper's muscled stomach.

"That I do." I smiled at him and his eyes shone back at me. I turned around and moved so I was straddling him, he wrapped his arms around me. I dipped my head and licked his collarbone, then kissed my way up his throat. I kissed along his chin, making sure I missed his lips, and made my way to his ear. I nibbled and whispered my love to him before I moved back to his face and finally crushed my lips to his. Both Jasper and I pushed everything we had into that kiss knowing that it would be our last for a while. I wound one arm around his neck holding him close to me while the other ran up and down his back, inside his shirt. Jasper's hands were all over me; under my shirt and on my bum, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his erection pressed into my core and chuckled against his lips. I pulled away and placed my forehead on his before we got carried away in front of his sister and the entire highway. It wouldn't have been the most crowded place we did 'it' or the most visible, but it would be very obvious to everyone else what we were doing... Maybe we'd try it another time, when we were alone.

"So, I believe it's my turn to answer a question now?" I smiled and nodded at Jasper. I rested my head on his chest as began to talk and let the vibrations of his voice drift through me. "Unfortunately, we can't move into the house for another two weeks," I felt my lips involuntarily pull down, "so you'll be on your own the first two weeks and your first weekend." I pouted. "But we'll be there for the third week of school, then we'll be together again." My frown turned into a smile. "And I'm not letting you go empty handed, here." He reached around and pulled a bag out of his back pocket. He held it out to me and I took it from him with eager hands and happy eyes. "I don't want you to be too bored there without me, Baby, so have fun." He kissed my cheek and I beamed up at him before I riffled through the bag. He had put a bit of everything in there; Spliffs, E, Valium, Ket, Coke ... anything I might need to survive the two weeks of boredom I had coming. I tucked it into my back pocket and kissed Jasper. My baby looked after me.

Pulling my cell from my pocket I groaned at the time, Jasper pulled me tighter to him and Rose crawled over and put an arm around each of us.

"I don't want to leave you." My voice was only small and I'm surprised either of them heard me as I spoke into Jasper's shoulder.

"We'll be there soon B, and you can phone whenever you want." Rose spoke and Jasper rubbed his hand on my back and kissed the top of my head.

"What if you have so much fun without me and forget all about me over in the corner of Podunk?"

"Never happen darlin'," Jasper chuckled at me. I smiled as his southern accent resurfaced, I didn't get to hear it often anymore, and I really did love it. "We'll be just as bored without you here as you are over there." I didn't believe that, but I let it drop and stood up.

Jasper and Rose stood as well and we all looked at each other. Rose had tears all over her face and was sniffling quietly, I bit my lip the inside of my cheek and focused on keeping my tears at bay, Jaspers brow was pulled together and his eyes looked a shade darker. I pulled them both to me at the same time and we clung onto each other for a couple of minutes without saying anything before Rose pulled away.

"I love you B, I'll see you real soon." She kissed my cheek and I gave her a genuine but watery smile.

"I love you too, Rosie, I'll miss you."

I turned back to Jasper and my heart broke; the tears I'd been holding back spilled over and another sob rocked through me. Ever since Jasper and Rose had moved to Phoenix, from Texas two years ago, we had been inseparable; these two weeks would be the longest by far, we had ever been apart. And the thought of it alone was breaking my heart. Jasper held his arms out to me and I melted against his chest.

"It's gonna be okay, honey," he ran his fingers through my hair and held me tightly to him. "Shh, it's gonna be fine. We'll be there soon. You'll be fine." He spoke into my ear and his warm breath tickled over my skin. I held onto him tighter. "I love you." He pressed his lips to the top of my head.

I lifted my head from his chest and crashed my lips to his in a lightning fast move. Jasper opened his mouth to me and pulled me inside. My hands ran up his arms and the sides of neck to his finally rest in his hair. I pulled the hat from his head and placed it on mine with a small smirk; Jasper chuckled against my lips and moved his talented mouth away from mine, trailing kisses along my neck. I gripped onto his shoulders as he nuzzled my necklace aside and his mouth latched onto my skin. I knew what he was doing when his teeth pressed down firmly on my skin and he began to swirl his tongue over the skin. He was marking me, telling any other boys to back the fuck up. I moaned at the action and the feelings he was creating in me.

When he pulled back he winked at me, and I rolled my eyes at him. "You should get driving babe. I don't want you to have to drive all night." I nodded at him. "Phone me?"

"Every second I get." I kissed his lips again and breathed in deeply; savouring his smell.

"Good, I want to know about everything you've done. Show them how we do things." I laughed at him. "Have you got everything you need?"

I hugged him to me, "Everything except you."

"You have me," he nudged his hip into mine and I smiled at him.

"Always?" I already knew the answer, but I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Always," I ran my fingers over our initials on his necklace, before I pressed my lips to them.

Jasper took my hand in his and walked me over to my car; he opened her door and I stepped inside. Closing the door, bent down and folded his arms on the frame, resting his chin on his arms. He looked at me for a minute just smiling. I looked back at him, drinking in every single part of him.

"Your hat," I went to take it off and give it back to him, but he stilled my hands and placed it firmly on my head.

"It looks better on you darlin'." I laughed at Jasper's lie, but adjusted the hat on my head.

I started the engine and readjusted my mirrors; fiddling with anything I could to prolong my departure. Jasper leant forward and kissed my cheek and whispered a few words of encouragement in my ear.

"Go on, baby, you'll be fine. Go fuck that town up real nice for me." He showed me his goofy smile and I laughed with him.

"I love you Jazz."

"You too, baby. These two weeks are gonna kill me." I nodded my agreement and let my baby drift forward slowly. Jasper patted the door twice then stood back with his arms crossed. When I looked out to the road I could still feel his eyes trained on me.

I pressed my horn twice as I saw a gap in the line of cars speeding towards me and took it. I raised one hand above my head and screamed my love for Jasper and Rose, I smiled when their voices drifted over to me.

I flicked a switch on the dash and LowLife started to blare through the speakers, bringing the car to life. I hit the gas again and began to sing at the top of my voice as I sped towards Forks, happy in the knowledge that my two favourite people in the whole world would be there to share my torture in a matter of days.

Then we would show the little town of Forks just what we could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"I got to go baby, the fucking cop is on my back again." I moaned down the phone.

"Fuck him, Bella." Jasper's gorgeous voice reached me and my heart squeezed tight. I missed him so much. "Seriously gorgeous, don't let him get to you, you're better than all of those small town fuckheads."

I laughed at him and looked over at his hat sat on my vanity. "Well J, if I wanna eat then I got go out and mingle with the small town fuckheads. What sort of self-proclaimed bachelor doesn't have cereal! Phone me later, baby. Tell Rose I miss her."

"Okay, Darlin' have fun." I sighed – like that was gunna happen.

"Bye," I could hear the ennui in my voice and Jasper chuckled sympathetically at me.

"Bye, baby." I clicked my cell closed and stood up from my bed and walked over to the vanity.

I put Jasper's hat on my head and scrunched up my hair, touched up my eyeliner and reapplied my lip-gloss. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and smiled. I was hot.

I was wearing a Kings of Leon band shirt that Rose and I had cut and stretched up; the sleeves had been cut off, the neck line was wider and hung off one shoulder showing off the strap of my black bra and the previously straight bottom hem was recut so it was shorter on one side – today I had pulled it tight across my torso and tied a knot in that side. I teamed it with a pair of low-rise tight black skinny leg jeans; there was a section of my tanned stomach on display, and black converse. I was wearing my usual necklace, a thick black cuff on one wrist and lots of bands on the other. I gave myself one final look over before I grabbed the Electra's keys and headed downstairs.

I was on my way to the front door – my father had already given me a credit card for food and anything else I might need so there was no need to speak to him now – when he called me into the lounge.

"What?" I snapped as I stood directly in front of the large flat screen. Charlie tutted at me and looked me up and down.

"Go upstairs and change." He ordered, directing his eyes to the bit of TV he could see.

"Excuse me?" I put my hands on my hips, glaring.

"Go upstairs and change," he enunciated each word slowly.

"No," I looked at him incredulously, "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to wear? I mean you obviously have no sense of fashion," I scoffed at his worn plaid shirt and pale jean pants.

"I am your father, young lady..."

"Only on paper," I interrupted him, he shot me a frustrated and confused glance, "you haven't been my father for ten years, ever since Renée had the good sense to get out of this shit hole and dump your sorry ass." He flinched under my harsh words. "So you don't get to tell me what to do, Charlie."

"I am you father." He repeated, "And while you are living under my roof you will do as I say."

I laughed at him, "Or what? You'll ship me back off to Phoenix? Think it through!"

Charlie's scowl deepened. "I will ask you one more time, Isabella then there will be trouble. Go and get changed."

"No." I turned my back on Charlie and slammed the door on way out.

It didn't take me long to find the store; there wasn't a whole lot of Forks to get lost in. I parked my baby in the back of the small lot and ran to the store entrance, trying to avoid as much rain damage to my hair as possible. I grabbed a basket and wandered the aisles grabbing the necessities: pop tarts, coffee, coke, gum, pot-noodle and chips. There was only one staple of my diet missing; cereal.

I looked up at the box I wanted, way up on the top shelf. I put my basket down and stretched as high as I could, my shirt slipped up my waist and my fingers just brushed the bottom of the shelf.

"Fuck!" I muttered.

"Need some help babe?"

I spun around and came face to ... chest, with a man mountain. "Sure," I smiled up at him. He had short dark tightly curled hair, soft eyes and was built like a cage fighter. He had a white top pulled tight over his muscled chest and shoulders and low riding jeans. He was cute. He had a spliff tucked behind his ear- my type of guy.

He took a step towards me forcing me to step back into the shelf; he reached above my head and easily plucked the box from the shelf and dropped it in my basket.

"Thanks," I stepped out of his reach and began to walk away from him.

"Hey!" he called me back; I turned round and raised an eyebrow at him. "I haven't seen you round here before?"

I laughed at him, "Dude, I know we're a way away from civilization here, but seriously? That's your line?!" To my surprise he laughed along with me, his booming laughter made me laugh more and I took a few steps back to him.

"But seriously, I haven't seen you round here before, you new?" His eyes still twinkled with his laughter.

"Yeah I guess I am new." I grimaced hating the label already.

"So, what brings you to the asshole of Washington?"

I dropped my basket to the floor, "My mother. She sent me here when she decided I was too much trouble to keep around. So here I am, in Shit Hole U.S.A. about to go out of my fucking mind after only a day here!" I chuckled darkly at the end of my little rant and looked up to see Mr-Man-Mountain holding back his laughter. "Its fine," I raised my arms up, "Laugh it up, big boy." As soon as the words left my mouth he bent over double, hands on his knees and howled with laughter.

I stood there watching him with a small smile on my face – my first genuine smile since I got here. I scanned the aisle and saw an old couple watching us with a frown and angrily whispered words; I smiled sweetly at them, flipped them the bird and then waved as they stormed away. I looked back to Man Mountain to find him watched me with tears in his eyes and red cheeks from his laughter.

"Girl, I think I love you!" He burst into more laughter and this time I laughed along with him.

"Emmett?" A sing-song voice called out and Man Mountain looked up.

"Over here, Pixie!" he shouted back, a second later a short girl practically skipped round the corner and leapt onto Emmett's back.

"I could hear you laughing from the other side of the store!" She pinched his side and he howled in laughter before pushing her off. "What's tickled your funny bone?"

"Alice Cullen, this," he gestured to me, "is..." I raised an eyebrow at him, "fuck! I don't know your name!"

"Bella Swan." I supplied for him.

"This is Bella Swan, and I think I love her."Emmett turned to smile secretively at Alice, "she just flipped off the Burts!" he grinned back at me.

"Pastor Burt?!" Alice asked Emmett with wide eyes, he nodded back at her.

Alice stepped away from Emmett and moved closer to me, "Hi Bella, I'm Alice." she smiled at me sweetly.

"Hey Alice." I returned her smile. Her smile slowly turned into an amused frown.

"Bella Swan as in Charlie Swan, the chief of police here?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that would my deadbeat dad."

"Tough break!" Emmett came over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I can handle him." I shrugged. I wasn't worried about Charlie at all. What's the worst he could do? Throw me out? Awesome, I'd go back to the sun or move in with Jazz and Rosie.

"You know what: I think if anyone can it's you, Bella." I smiled up at Emmett. "I think you're gunna be a breath of fresh air to this backwater town, Belly, you're just what we need round here." I raised my eyebrow at him in question.

"So I'm guessing you guys don't like it in Forks?" I picked up my basket and began walking down the aisle with Emmett and Alice on my heels.

"You're kidding right? We hate it!" Alice used her hands a lot when she spoke, and I could practically see the excitement sparking through her. "Me and my brother Edward moved here with my dad three years ago and we're very slowly going crazy!" I nodded at her. "When there are just three people who know what fun is, things can get kinda repetitive, you know."

"I can imagine." I frowned; I would not let my life end up like that. I would shake this town up until it forgot what boring and quiet felt like.

I put my things on the counter and paid the cashier, "So what year you starting in Belly?" Emmett spoke again. "You are in school, right?"

"I'm a senior." I held Jaspers' hat on my head when the wind blew my hair in my face; at least the rain had stopped. "What about you guys? You in school?"

"We're seniors too!" Alice squealed at me and Emmett smiled.

"Well, awesome!" I smiled at them as I led the way to my baby, when my back was facing Alice I rolled my eyes at her squealing – that would get real old real quick.

Emmett whistled and looked down at my car in awe; I unlocked the door and threw my bags on the back seat. "Alice, Emmett, I'd like to introduce you to my baby!" I smiled proudly at my car and ran my hand over the silver trim on the door.

"She's gorgeous!" Emmett crooned. He bent closer to the car and peered in the window, then made his way around it, running his hand across the doors.

"So, Alice, what is there to do here?"

"Nothing." She offered with a small smile. "We've tried to throw a few parties, but the people of Forks don't know what fun is!"

"Well, how about we try again?" I crossed my arms on my chest and lent on the side of my baby, "Want to throw me a welcome party?"

"Bella, I'd love to!" she practically jumped up and down on the spot.

"Awesome, I'll bring the sweeties, and we'll see if we can shake this town up a bit."

"Whose gonna shake the town up? 'Cause I wanna see that!" Emmett came back round the car and put his arm around my shoulders that were shivering from the cold.

"I am, Emmy." I nudged him with my hip when he lent against the car as well. "I gotta do something to keep myself sane!" I reached my arm around Emmett and plucked the spliff from behind his ear. "Got a light?"

I put the spliff in my mouth and Emmett leant in close and shielded it against the wind as he lit it. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, letting the hot smoke burn my throat and heat my body from the inside. I released the smoke slowly before taking another hit and passing it to Emmett.

We chatted freely while we smoked and exchanged numbers. Alice promised to find me at lunch tomorrow and introduce me to her brother, who she was sure was going to love me. Emmett opened and closed my door for me and I pulled out of the store with a smile and a slightly better feeling about this whole thing.

They both seemed real nice – if a bit eager, but I guess it's normal to be excited about the new girl. Soon they'd see just how 'exciting' I could be. I'd give them something worthy of their overactive-excitement. I chuckled to myself thinking about all of the things I could get up to in a new town where nobody knew my reputation. There was only one thing that would make my day perfect.

I pulled my cellphone out and speed-dialled 1.

"Hey Bitch, what's up?" Rose's beautifully familiar voice made me laugh again. "What's got you so happy B?"

"You and that sex-god brother of yours got any plans this weekend?" I drove past the school and stuck my middle finger up at it.

"Ew, B! And no of course not, what would we do without you?!"

"Good." I smiled knowing her answer to my next question, "Want to come to a party?"

"Like you even have to ask!" Rose laughed at me. I pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house and killed the engine. "The cop letting you have a party?"

I laughed as I reached round to get my bags from the back seat. "Nope," I popped the 'p' happy with myself, "I met some people at the store and convinced them to throw me a welcome party."

"Isabella Swan, you are my hero!" She laughed, "So you've already got the small town fuckers wrapped around your little finger – I like your style!"

"I thank you Miss Hale." I opened the door, making sure I slammed it closed and walked to the kitchen. "But these two aren't from Forks and they're pretty okay." I put my bags on the small table, took a giant bag of chips and a can of coke and went up to my room ignoring Charlie's call. "They had weed anyway which is already more fun than I thought anyone here could be."

"So you like them?"

"Well they're certainly no Rosalie Hale," I laughed down the phone,

"Damn right!"

"But I think they're about the best I'm gonna find till I get you two back."I sank onto my window seat, threw the window open and pulled the spliffs Jasper gave me out of my bedside drawer. "They seem just as bored with Forks as I am - and they've been here for three years!"

"I'd have killed myself already." Rose had come to Forks with me once last year when I had to come and collect some stuff from Charlie's house. We were only there for a day and a half in total but we were both about ready to slit our wrists.

"Me too."

"So what are they like?"

"They're okay, I guess," I lit my spliff and spoke while I held the smoke in. "Emmett seems okay, and Alice is very ... energetic and excitable." I exhaled.

"Emmett?" Rose's voice spiked in interest.

"Uh huh." I took another suck at the spliff.

"Bella! Give me the details!"

"Chill babe!" I laughed at her impatience and she tutted at me. "He's tall, short brown hair, built like a mountain, looks like he could be the quarterback, walks round with a cigarette behind his ear, bored of Forks, wants some excitement, said someone needs to shake this fuck-up of a town up a bit." I smiled. I was so the person for that job.

"Mmm," Rosie hummed down the phone, "Sounds interesting, he single?"

"Because that would stop you?" I scoffed.

"It never hurts to know what you're up against."

"I'll find out tomorrow..."

"And get me a picture!" Rose interrupted me.

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"You're Bella Swan, bad girl of Phoenix! I have faith that you'll find a way." Rose pepped me up.

"Yeah okay, whatever." I flicked the butt of my spliff out the window and took a big drink of coke. "You're not even here yet and you're already checking out the boys."

"No point in wasting time B, and what's the chance of their being two guys like him there in Shit Pit? I need to make my claim, now." She had a point there.

"I don't know, Alice said something about her brother." I shrugged. I lazed out on the window seat with one leg hanging out of the window and pulled the chips closer. "I guess he could be like him. I'll let you know tomorrow."

"You gonna go?"

"I guess so, it is my first day. How much trouble you think I can cause on my first day?"I asked Rose with a smirk.

"Not as much as if you were with me!"

"Well I can certainly prepare them for us." We laughed together for a minute and I swung my leg where it hung out the window.

"They're not going to know what hit them!" Rose laughed and for a minute I had to hold my breath and squeeze my eyes shut to stop myself bursting out in tears, I missed her so much. "Shit! Tyler's here."

"Does he know you're leaving yet?" I smiled at Rose's reaction, but it was a watery smile; my tears were still fresh in my eyes.

"Fuck does he! Fucking idiot keeps hanging around me. He won't take no for an answer."

"That's probably because you already fucked him, Rosie. Maybe he thinks you're just playing hard to get?"

"Maybe I should just dick kick him!" She growled. "I was wasted for fucks sake; I'd have done Brett fucking Slater if he was there!"

Throwing my head back and holding onto my stomach, I released a loud laugh. Brett Slater was the class looser, who had a massive crush on our Rosie. He left letters in her locker, followed her to class and asked her to every single dance. Rose didn't return his infatuation.

"I'm serious, Bella. It was a mistake!" I heard someone knock on Rose's door and she swore under her breath.

"I got to go kick some weedy boy ass, babe. Talk to you later."

"Good luck.

"Thanks, I'll tell J we're coming down at the weekend."

I heard Rose call Tyler in before she hung up the phone and I cracked up laughing again. I felt sorry for Tyler; Rose could be a total bitch sometimes. I could just imagine her standing there with her hands on her hip ripping into him. My head hit the wall as I cried with laughter.

At that moment Charlie burst into my room with a red face and anger in his green eyes. I laughed at him.

"Isabella! What are you smoking up here?" He walked into my room, scowling. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed at him.

"Why? You want some _daddy_?"

"You are grounded young lady. I want you to come straight home from school." My laughter doubled; my stomach hurt and the tears in my eyes had made my vision blurry.

Charlie watched me for a minute longer his face getting redder every second, until he stormed from the room muttering something about calling my mother under his breath.

Forks already seemed more fun than I anticipated. I pulled another spliff from the bag at my feet and fired up, still laughing to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Edward**

Squeezing my eyes closed and leaning my head back on the bed, I groaned. Not out of pleasure, but out of complete and utter frustration.

With determination, I pushed up on my elbows and looked down at the head of brown hair that was bobbing up and down on my dick, hoping that the sight of my cock sliding in and out of her mouth would help the situation. It didn't.

I furrowed my brow and rolled my eyes when she moved her green eyes up to mine and flicked her hair over one shoulder. She wasn't sexy and she wasn't getting the job done.

She was Forks, personified. And I was over it.

I reached down and wound my hand in her curled hair and pulled her mouth away from me. She whimpered when I popped out of her mouth and lurched forward to take my poor cock back into her boring mouth. I pulled her back again and her eyes met mine. They were dull and lifeless – or at least they looked that way to me. Forks had sucked the life out of everything and everyone. But it sure as hell wasn't going to get me.

"Sorry, Jess, it's just not working is it?" My tone was condescendingly sympathetic.

"I can ... let me try again," she whimpered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." This wasn't the first time she'd been let near my dick, and the other times had been just as memorable. My dick – and my sanity – couldn't handle this anymore. Forks girls did not know how to give head; and that was just the beginning of their problems.

My father had moved us up here when my mom died two years ago; he was offered a good job at a nearby hospital and jumped at the chance to get away from the grief of the city.

The first year living in Forks was great. I was free from the pity filled eyes and sympathetic pats on the back; I was free to start my life again, the way I wanted. I quickly learnt to enjoy the lack of police discipline here. It certainly made a change from the city where I was always getting picked up for something. Here, the police look the other way. Either that or tell your parents – everyone knew everyone.

Except my father was never here. The hospital he worked at was in Port Angeles, and he stayed in a penthouse there for most of the week – and usually the weekends as well, leaving me and my baby sis Alice alone in the house. He had turned into the sort of father I always wanted; one that doesn't give a shit and just sends money. Perfect.

Everything was perfect until I realized where I was. Forks. The middle of fucking nowhere. An inconsequential cloud covered piece of shit where nothing happened. Ever.

Nothing moved in Forks. Everything was always the same. The people, the way the dressed, the way they spoke, the things they did, the people the fucked, hell – the way they fucked! The sky was always grey, it rained almost constantly. Forks was stagnant.

Needless to say, after that first year I got pretty fucking restless. I fucked any girl that would have me – and that was all of them; I am Edward Cullen for fucks sake! – hoping to find someone interesting, someone to alleviate the tension I could feel building. Alice, who was almost as frustrated as me, threw a few parties and handed out some weed, but the townie dickheads wouldn't go near the stuff ... no one except Emmett McCarthy.

As soon as Emmett put the spliff in his mouth it was obvious that he'd had it before. And that immediately piqued my interest; he was different from the normal losers round here. Over the next few weeks Alice and I began to hang out more with Emmett, he was a decent guy. He lived on his own with his mom – his dad was in prison... Emmett never spoke about why he was in there. But it didn't matter ... in a matter weeks he was one of us. There was never a day that Alice, Emmett and I didn't hang out together. He was my brother from another mother.

But now I was starting to feel the same restlessness I felt before. Things had stopped again. Grinded to a mind numbing, splatter-my-brains-on-the-pavement, halt. Sure, I enjoyed hanging out with my sister and McCarthy, but just hanging with the same two people every day of your life seriously starts to drag.

Something needed to happen soon, or I was seriously going to lose my shit.

"Just go." I stood and pulled my pants up, putting my dick away and promising it something better soon. I could smell my temporary salvation wafting up the stairs. My sister and Emmett had lit the bong that would hopefully grant me a few hours of blissful ignorance.

I handed Jess her bag and walked out of my room without another look at her. She knew the way out; that girl was an expert at one thing – the walk of shame. I'd see her in another hour at school – hopefully treating her like this would encourage her to stay away from me. Not likely.

I took the steps a few at a time; every step taking me towards salvation- however temporary it may be.

"She was awesome, Alice! Don't you think?" I could hear Emmett's loud voice raised in excitement when I reached the second floor landing.

"Sure Emmett." I could tell Alice was holding smoke in her lungs as she spoke, "I already told you how completely awesome I think she is."

"She flipped the bird to the Burt's, Pastor Burt! A priest!" I jumped the last few stairs into the living room where Emmett and Ali where crowded around the biggest bong we had.

"Who flipped off the priest?" I asked with genuine interest.

"Bella Swan!" Emmett beamed at me and passed me the bong; I took the smoke deep into my lungs and held it there.

"Chief Swan's daughter, she just moved here and she's in our year." I released the smoke and took another drag before handing it onto my sister. "We ran into her at the store yesterday, she's kinda badass."

"Chief up-my-ass's daughter is a badass?" I smiled at the irony. Chief Swan had made a habit of picking me up and bringing me home at least once a week my first few years here, and every time he was accompanied by his 'better than you' attitude. If his daughter was like me, I could have a bit more fun with him.

"Not only is she badass but she's hot as hell." Alice rolled her eyes when Emmett spoke. He put his hand on my arm and his eyebrows rose up into his hairline to accommodate for his wide eyes. "And she has a killer car!"

"Emmett's sort of besotted."

"Yeah I can see that, she worth it?" I asked my sister.

"Sure," she shrugged. "She's the hottest girl I've seen round here – apart from me of course," she raised her eyebrows and looked at me.

"Of course." I indulged her.

"It looks like she might cause a bit of trouble, so I guess she's at least worth a chance."

"A chance, are you kidding me? Bella is totally in with us!" I laughed at Emmett and took the bong from his hands before he had chance to take any.

"Dude, you got it bad! You need to fuck this bitch and get it out of your system!" Alice joined in with my laughter.

"No way man! I don't want to fuck Bella, she's too cool for that, I just wanna hang out with her and join in on her fun." He took the last of the bong.

"Too cool to fuck!" I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair. This girl must really be something special.

"Come on losers, time to get to school." Alice stood and pulled me and Emmett to our feet, "Then Edward can meet Bella himself, and Emmett can _not_ fuck her all day."

"Hey, Edward. Where's this morning's skank?" Emmett asked across the roof of my new silver Volvo while he let Alice in the back.

"Fuck knows man. I know where she's not though. Anyway near my dick!" I got in the car accompanied by Emmett's booming laughter.

"Still not found anyone that can fit your wang in?" Emmett snickered.

"It's these small town chicks, they don't know what they're doing!" I moaned and started the car.

"Amen to that brother." Emmett fist bumped me and winked at Alice in the mirror. I did not want to what that was about.

"Maybe this new girl will be better at head?"

"Hey, not cool man!" Emmett spoke in a harsh, protective voice. His fist connected with my dashboard.

"What the fuck got up your ass?" I shot him an angry look as I sped down the road.

"Don't talk about Bella like that fuckward!" His darkened eyes met mine.

"What has this bitch done to you to get you so projective? Fuck, man, you only met her yesterday!" Alice leant forward between the front seats and looked at Emmett as well.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Emmett's voice had lost all anger; he looked down at his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry, it's just..." He trailed off and rested his head in his hands; his fingers splayed out and covered his eyes. I looked at Alice and she shrugged. She reached her hand over and rested it on Emmett's shoulder.

"Fuck!" Emmett lashed his hand out , punching a massive dent in my dashboard. Alice elbowed me and gave me a look warning me to be quiet.

I leant back against my locker, which just happened to be outside of my first class.

"Hi." an annoyingly familiar voice drilled into my head. I involuntarily turned my head; Jess was standing in front of a girl I didn't recognise. She was gorgeous. She was wearing black tight fitting jeans, red converse and a white tank top that clung flawlessly to her body. Her hair was dark brown and hung messily down her back. My feet itched to take me closer to her, but my dick refused to step even a foot closer to Jessica and her slimy mouth.

"I'm Jessica Stanley." She smiled and held her hand out to the girl.

The girl looked at Jess's hand in front of her and scoffed. "Am I supposed to care?" She pushed passed Jessica, sending her back into the lockers. My dream girl! She marched into bio class.

I followed in right behind her, making sure I got a good look at her perfect tight ass. Emmett was right; this bitch was hot as hell! And if he wasn't going to fuck her, then I sure as hell would!

I walked over to my desk and leant back in the chair and watched her. She walked up to the front of the class and said something I couldn't hear. Mr Molina frowned and pointed to me. The beauty turned and sauntered over. She threw her bag on the table and took the seat next to me.

"You're Bella swan right?"

"Right?" She looked over at me with a frown. I nodded at her and turned away to look out the window.

"Hey, Fucker!" She pushed her hand against my shoulder and nearly sent me sideways off my chair.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Do I get to know your name seeing as you know mine?" The sound of her voice sent my heart into a frenzy and I fought hard to keep it from showing on my face.

"Edward. I'm ..."

"Alice's brother." She finished for me. She smiled at me for a moment before facing the front of class as Mr Molina began the lesson. I continued to watch her through the corner of my eye.

"You know her?" She turned fully in her chair to face me. She gestured behind her; I leant around to see Jess staring at us.

"Yes," I sighed. "Unfortunately so does my dick."

Bella burst out laughing. Every head in the class turned to look at her but she seemed completely oblivious and I couldn't help myself from laughing along with her.

"Bella, Edward? Do you have something you wish to share with the class?" Mr Molina spoke over our laughter, Bella raised her head to look at me- she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Fuck, I loved this girl!

"Want to get outta here?" she whispered through the side of her mouth at me, I nodded.

"Sure," Bella stood up and winked down at me."I'd like to tell..." she looked down at me and I whispered Jessica's name, "Jessica Stanley to stay away from dicks she can't handle." Jessica instantly went red and a few people around the room laughed, the rest were probably in shock.

"Bella..." Mr Molina tried to gain control.

"And fuck you very much for this entertaining introduction to Fuckup's High School, but we're outta here." She took my hand in hers and led me from the classroom.

She didn't release my hand after she slammed the door behind us and she didn't slow her pace as Mr Molina walked into the corridor and called us back; she just stuck her middle finger up at him and I almost jizzed in my pants right there. She didn't let go of my hand when she pushed open the doors to the school and walked out into the rain then she pulled us into a run.

"You're amazing!" I squeezed her hand.

"That's what they tell me." She winked at me and came to stop in front of the sexiest car I've ever seen. She opened the door and jumped in the driver seat. "Get in limp dick!" she called out before she opened the door.

"Edward Cullen, meet my baby." She threw her arm wide in the car; the back of her hand came into contact with my chest and sent a bolt of electricity through me.

"Hey baby," I stroked the cars dash – there wasn't any fucking big dents like my poor car. Bella laughed at me.

"So what's your poison?" She held out a bag of pills and spliffs.

_You!_ "I'm easy, you choose." I could smell her wet hair and skin in the small space of the car.

She ruffled around in the bag and pulled out two little pink pills with a heart with an arrow through it and smiled up at me. Ecstasy. She raised an eyebrow in question and I nodded quickly back at her.

She put one pill between her lips and leant closer to me and held the other in front of my lips, balanced on her pointer finger. I opened my mouth to her and she placed the pill on my tongue. I closed my lips around her finger and swirled my tongue over her skin tasting it. She tasted like heaven. Bella slowly pulled her finger from my mouth and lent behind us and pulled a bottle of Cuervo from the back seat. She took her hat off and shook her hair out before she took a mouthful and passed it to me. I took a big drink, swallowing my pill and keeping my eyes locked on hers.

Bella slid across the seat until she was next to me and ran her hand over the back of my neck and twirled her fingers in my sweat dampened hair. I moaned and let my head fall forward as the electricity flowing through her fingers sparked through my entire body and set me on fire. She pulled lightly at my hair and I moaned again, the feelings she was causing in my body were fucking amazing. This woman truly was a goddess.

She moved to straddle my thighs and ran both of her hands through my hair. We were both breathing heavily and sweating; the car windows were steaming up. I ran my hands along her arms and into her hair. She arched her head into my hands and pulled my hair tighter. Our moans synchronised. I ran my fingers from the roots to the tips of her hair; it was the softest thing I had ever felt. I lost track of time as I gave myself over to the feelings.

Bella pulled my hand from her hair and began playing with my fingers. She held our hands up together and measured the difference in size. She traced each line on the palm of my hand then ran her fingers over the back of my hand. I thought nothing would beat the feel of her hands in my hair. I was wrong. Bella intertwined her fingers in mine and held onto my hand tightly, the electrical charges she was conducting buzzed through my body and sparked in the air between us.

When Bella slipped off of me, I gasped at the loss of her heat; but it wasn't gone for long. She grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink, she gave me the rest. I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was when Bella was on me. She lay down on the bench seat with her knees bent up by the door and her head in my lap.

Instinctively I began to run my fingers over her face and through her hair. Bella closed her eyes and smiled as I worshiped her. I was going to make this girl mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – BPOV**

Three things happened at once:

Someone banged very loudly on the steamed up window.

I rolled over to come face to face with Edward's unexpected erection and

My cell started to scream at me.

"What the fuck is going on?" Edward grumbled, his arms stretched above his head and in the process shoved his hips closer to my face. I swallowed loudly as I got a good look at the hidden treasure before me. I clenched my teeth together and braced my hands against the seat. My tongue seemed to vibrate with the want I felt for him. I let a deep breath escape my lips and Edward hissed.

I tore my eyes away from the very noticeable bulge in his pants and looked up at him. My breath caught all over again. Earlier today I hadn't noticed how completely breath-taking Edward Cullen was; I was too busy trying to make the biggest and best first impression I could. I had vaguely registered his hotness – or I would never have pulled him from class with me – but I didn't really look at him... until now. His hair was a coppery brown, spikey mess that hung wildly around his head – my fingers ached to be tangled in it. His eyes were the brightest green I had even seen, his lips were full and begged to be licked, I could see the muscles hiding under his shirt.

Edward slowly moved his eyes from his groin to my face. The lopsided grin pulling at his lips made my heart stutter. I swallowed thickly and moved up onto my knees and away from the very naughty temptation that was Edward Cullen.

"Bella! Have you got Edward in there?" An unfamiliar voice called out. My phone started to ring again. Aaron Bruno calling out to me.

I kicked the driver's door open and grabbed my cell at the same time.

Alice and Emmett were stood on the other side of my door, Alice looked annoyed, Emmett looked impressed but maybe a bit pissed. "He's right here," I gestured my hand to Edward and didn't look at him as I reached behind me and grabbed my Cuervo.

"Hey Jazz." I answered my call.

"Hey Darlin'," I felt the corners of my lips pull up at the sound of his voice. "How's your first day of school? Fun?"

"Not as much fun as it will be," I smiled through the phone, Jasper laughed then sighed.

"You okay, baby?" I took a deep drink from the bottle and lent back against my car.

"I miss you, Bella, so fucking much."

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, I wouldn't cry here – I wouldn't show any weakness to Forks, "I miss you too, Cowboy."

Jasper sighed again and I wished I could have been with him to make him feel better, "I'll be there in 5 days, sweetheart, we will have a lot of time to catch up on."

"I don't think I'll survive those 5 days." The truth.

"Me either baby girl, me either." I opened my eyes and groaned when a beam of sunlight shone directly on me.

"Fuck me Jasper! There is sun in Forks!" I held my hand up to cover my eyes.

"And you're not happy about that?!"

"I just had a little pick-me-up from your bag of treats." I neglected to mention anything about the green eyed god I shared it with.

Jazz laughed in understanding. The sound of his laughter reverberated through my body and set a low fire burning in the bottom of my stomach.

"Hey Jazz? While you phone me tonight? I got an idea."

"Sure baby. Do I get to know what this idea is?"

"You will..." I drew out the word, teasing him.

"Now?"

"Later." My voice turned low and husky, "But you'll enjoy it."

"Fucking tease!" Jasper shouted but I heard the smile in his voice.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

I held the phone to my ear until I heard Jasper disconnect the call. I listen to the empty dial tone with a heavy heart before turning to my potential friends.

I was surprised to find only Alice leaning on the front of my baby. I tightened my fingers around the bottle I was holding and took a deep breath. I do not like people touching my car. When I had my temper under control, I grabbed my ray bans and joined her on the bonnet.

"Where'd everyone go?" I jumped up so I was sitting on the car, Alice stayed leaning against the grill – good girl. I took another drink and relished in the soothing burn that stroked my throat.

"Edward... um... they... went to class." I raised my eyebrows at her shit poor attempt at a lie. But she was facing away from me.

"Lying bitch." Alice whirled away from my car and faced me, shock and chagrin on her face.

"Chill babe! If you have a fucking heart attack on me your ass will die, I don't know CPR," I laughed at the look on her face and took another drink. The golden liquid was sloshed in the bottle.

"I'm sorry Bella...I ... they." Alice stammered over her words.

I laughed freely at her, "Calm down, seriously!" I watched as she nodded and took some deep breaths. Man, this girl was weird.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke with a steady voice, "They just ..." she trailed off.

"Relax Alice, you don't have to tell me," I nudged her with my shin and she turned to look at me, I handed her the bottle and she took a small sip and shivered. God bless the lightweights. "We all have our secrets, right?" I winked at her and she smiled, handing me back my drink. "But seriously babe, someone needs to teach you how to lie," I took a gulp and handed her back the bottle, she took another shiver inducing sip, "and how to drink," I laughed at her. "Fuck, and how to dress!" I frowned at her preppy clothes. Alice frowned at me.

"And I think I know just the women to do it." I winked at Alice and she smiled brightly back at me. I motioned with my head for her to join me in the hood of my car – a fucking privilege- and she quickly hopped up.

"So, tell me about that brother of yours." I pushed my sunglasses up onto my head.

"Edward? What about him?" Alice stretched her legs out and laced her hands in her lap.

"What's his deal? With this Jessica girl?" I won the fight to keep all hints of jealousy from my voice.

"Jessica's a slut. She fucks Edward because she thinks it makes her cool to be with the local _bad boy_. He lets her because he has no one, or nothing, better to do. He's not even nice to her and she keeps coming back for more." Alice shook her head and I could see the disapproval on her face. "What happened with you and Edward today?" she lost the disapproving look and her face lit up, hoping for gossip that didn't exist.

"Nothing exciting. Bio was boring me, the teacher was a douche and that slut kept looking at me. So we cut out and came here," I patted my baby, "and had a little party." I smirked at Alice.

"You fucked him!"

"No, Alice." I hit her lightly on the arm to try and ignore the images of her brother hot, naked and sweaty in my bed. "We just hung out. Not a big deal."

"Do you like him?"

"Sure, he seems cool." I shrugged.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "I meant, _like_ like him."

"I know you did." I shot her a look and she rolled her eyes at me again.

"So... do you?" she turned around to face me and sat Indian style, I watched carefully to make sure she didn't scratch my car.

"I have a boyfriend." I purposefully didn't answer her question and stretched out in the little bit of lukewarm sun that filtered down to us.

"You didn't answer my question, Bella."

"I know, Alice."

I put my ray bans on and slipped off my car and held my hand out to Alice. "Come on, Pixie, what d'ya say to showing me around this Podunk little down?"

She took my hand and slipped from my car, "I'd love to."

"So what's Emmett's story?" I looked at Alice over my caramel coffee frappa. We had driven to the slightly larger town of Port Angeles to fulfil my need for Starbucks. What sort of fucked uptown doesn't have a Starbucks!

Alice took a long slurp on her passion fruit smoothie. Putting it on the table, she crossed her legs and took a deep breath. "Emmett moved here when he was still little with his mom after his dad was sent to prison."

"What's he in for?"

"Emmett will never say, but it's life so it's got to be something big, right?" Alice's eyes shone with intrigue.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged; if Emmett didn't want to say then I wouldn't push it.

"So he's cool?" she frowned at me, "Emmett I mean?"

"Yeah." She beamed. "Emmett's awesome; he and Edward are my lifeline in this place. I'd have died of boredom if it wasn't for those boys. We were all we had here." She smiled at me and I couldn't help myself smiling back. I was so surprised to find friends that accepted me and who I could accept so easily, here in Forks.

"So, are you and Emmett...?" I let the question hang there.

"No! God, no! He's like my brother!" Alice squealed and shook her head. I laughed at her and took another refreshing suck on my straw.

"So is he seeing anyone?"

"I thought you had a boyfriend?" she winked at me.

"I do, but I still need to know these things. I got friends you know." I laughed at her.

"So what's he like?" she rested her elbows on the table and put her chin in her hands and looked at me intently.

"Who?" I frowned at her.

"Your boyfriend!"

"Jasper? He's amazing. He's gorgeous and sexy and funny." I beamed and Alice smiled widely at me, "here I got a picture." I pulled my wallet out and pulled out a picture of me Rose and Jasper out in the sun. I gave the picture to Alice, smiling.

In the picture Jasper had his shirt off and the bright Arizonian sun was bouncing off of the muscles on his chest and glinting on the silver letters of our names on his necklace. He was wearing his favourite hat – the one that was now on the back seat of my car and black skinny jeans. His feet were bare and he was smiling. His eyes were locked on mine and I was on Rose's back. I was in short black shorts and a white bikini top. I had one hand around Rose's shoulder and the other was reaching out to Jasper, his hand was in mine and my smiling eyes were looking directly into his. Rose was laughing directly into the camera and she looked just as gorgeous as her brother. She was wearing a matching blood red bikini and her arms were bent around behind her holding onto me.

"Wow, he is hot!" Alice looked up at me then back at the picture. She ran her finger over the necklace on Jaspers chest. "You have the same necklace?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's so sweet." She crooned at me. I ignored her. "Who's that?"

"That's Rose, Jazz's sister and my best girl in the whole world. The three of us were inseparable back home." I smiled sadly then more brightly, "Actually, they're both transferring here in two weeks!"

"No way! That's exciting!" Alice bounced up and down in her seat. Dude, that bitch has some serious energy.

"Yeah it is." I smiled.

_I'm ready. Phone me. _I texted Jasper after rejecting his calls for the last half hour.

_Well maybe I'm not ready now :P_ Jasper replied.

_Guess I'll have to go find someone else then... _

My phone began to ring.

"Hey baby." I smiled my victory.

"Bella." Jasper's voice was hard.

"Aww come on, Jazzy, don't be like that. You know it's only you I want." I crooned at him, all the while with a smile of anticipation on my face.

"You better." I could hear the warning in his voice and it made my skin tingle in excitement and a wave of wetness began to pool between my legs.

"What if I didn't? What if I found some other dick to fuck?" I couldn't help but prod the fire. I refused to let Edward's image fill my mind.

"Don't play with me, Bella." Jasper spoke in his dangerous voice; my breath came in shallower gasps.

"Tell me what you'd do." I need to hear more.

"I'd fuck the bastard up. Tear his fucking cock from his body for touching what's _mine_," Jasper growled, I moaned, "Then I'd come back for you." His voice was low and dangerous and I fucking loved it. "I'd show you what you just lost and what you'd never have again. I'd fuck you hard; hard enough that you'd still be feeling me when I walked away leaving you with the cockless fucker." I rubbed my thighs together, desperate for some friction. "And when you came back begging for more, and you would, Bella." Fuck, yes I would! I could never have enough of my man! "I wouldn't give it to you; I may let you take me in my mouth if I was feeling kind, but just know; you would never have my cock in your cheating pussy ever again."

By the end of Jasper's threat I was nearly panting, squirming on my bed with my cell phone clutched to the side of my head. "Fuck me, Jasper!" I panted. I loved when he talked mean to me.

"You have no idea how much I want to do that right now." His voice was low and gravelly and sent another wave of moisture to soak my panties.

"Oh, I think I do." I clenched my thighs together. "Help me, Jasper." I whispered, "Tell me what to do."

On the other side of the line I heard Jasper suck a breath in through his teeth. We had never tried this before.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned.

"Do it, Jasper. Tell me what you want me to do." I begged him.

"Take your top off, Bella." I followed his orders. "And touch your breasts for me. God you have no idea how much I've missed them. If I was there right now I would suck your delicious nipples into my mouth and bite them. Pinch them, Bella. Hard, I'd bite them hard – just like you like it." I palmed my breasts then took my nipples in my fingers, they were already hard when I pulled and teased them into hard peaks, imaging Jasper's warm, soft mouth on me. "Are you doing it, Bella; are your nipples hard? I can just picture them; I can feel them in my mouth."

"Jasper," I moaned and began to snake my hands down my stomach to my aching centre.

"Ah ah ah, Bella. Have I told you to move away from your breasts yet? You bad girl, I think I may have to punish you this weekend!" _Oh yes please!_

"How did you..."

"I know _you,_ Bella." Jasper spoke in a serious voice. It just made me hotter.

"I need you, Jasper."

"I know, baby." I heard him take a shudder filled breath. "Now, move your hand down your stomach, slowly. Feel my fingers on your skin, feel my tongue on you. Can you feel me?"

"Yes."

"Good girl, now push your panties off." I complied. "Run your fingers over your lips. Are you wet for me?"

I ran my fingers over my hot lips and dipped my fingers slightly inside collecting the moisture pooled there. "So wet, Jasper. All for you."

"Taste yourself, Bella. Put your fingers in your mouth."

I sucked two of my fingers into my mouth and moaned out at the taste of myself. I imagined my fingers were Jasper's and rolled my tongue around them. Jasper groaned mirrored mine.

"Now touch yourself, Bella. Rub your clit for me, baby. Hard." I gasped at the needed friction and bit my lip, exhaling Jasper's name. "Fuck yourself, Bella, use your fingers, pretend it's my cock."

I did exactly what Jasper said. I pressed first one finger inside my entrance, then another. I pumped myself with my fingers, arching my back against the sensations. I put my cell on speakerphone so I could tease my nipples with my other hand,

"How many fingers are you using?"

"Two," I panted.

"Two?" Jasper scoffed, "Seriously, Bella I told you to use your fingers to represent my cock, do you really think two fingers are enough?"

"No…" I shook my head.

"Add another finger, Bella. Fuck yourself for me."

"Fuck! I need you so bad Jasper!" I slipped another finger inside myself and moved my hips in time with my hand. I closed my eyes and imagined Jasper's truly beautiful cock sliding in and out of me, his lips on my skin, my nails in his back, his weight on me.

"I know."

"I want you to touch yourself too, Jasper. I need to touch you." I panted out between thrusts.

"I am, Bella." I groaned at the thought of Jasper pleasuring himself while he was on the phone to me. "Tell me. Tell me what you want to do." He instructed, and I was only too happy to obey.

"First I want you in my mouth, all of you, I want to... I need to feel you on the back of my throat. I want to taste you, Jasper. I want to suck your cock; tease it with my teeth, caress it with my tongue."

"Shit, Bella." He hissed and I smiled.

"And when I've made you cum in my mouth, and swallowed every delicious drop you've given me, I'm going to fuck you, Jasper. I'm going to ride you so hard." I picked up the pace of my thrusting fingers. "I need to feel you in me, Jasper, I need you to fill me completely, make me whole." Jasper groaned.

"I'd straddle you first, and ride you like the cowboy you are while you play with my nipples. Then I'd let you take over, baby." I knew how he much he liked to be in control. "I want to wrap my legs around you and never let you go, I need you in me."

I moaned as the burning fire in my stomach began to spread around my body. "I'm close, Jasper!" He groaned in reply.

"I need you to fuck me harder." I increased the tempo of my fingers, my hips thrusting up violently to meet each stroke. I moved my hand from my breasts to my clit and began to rub the bundle of nerves. "I'm stroking myself for you, Jasper." He growled and I pressed harder, nearly coming right then. "Hold yourself tighter, Jasper, and faster. I'd fuck you harder and faster."

I felt myself getting wetter and closer to the edge as I listened to him work himself for me. The primal, animalistic grunts he made spurned me on and I worked myself faster and harder. "Faster! Jasper! Cum with me baby!" I held myself on the edge.

"Now!" Jasper ordered and I let myself go. I screamed his name as I leapt head first over the edge.

I closed my eyes and arched my back into the electrical current sparking through my every nerve ending. Friendly fire scorched through my skin and I revelled in it. I could hear Jasper riding on his own wave of bliss and held onto my own, unwilling to let the peace go.

"Bella, that was amazing," Jasper spoke in a carefree voice that helped me keep a grip on my happy. "You are amazing."

"Mmm," I rolled over and took the phone off speaker and held it to my ear, "there's just one problem with this though."

"What's that?"

"You're not here when it's over."I felt sadness encroaching on my happy high and clenched my teeth against it.

Tears built behind my eyes and as much as I tried to cling to my post orgasm happiness, I felt it slipping away from me. I just missed Jasper so much.

"I'm here, Bella, I'll always be here." Jasper tried to soothe me.

"It's not the same." The first of my tears escaped me eyes but I didn't rub them away. "I want to hold you, Jasper. Feel your arms wrapped around me." A painful sob shook my chest. "I just need to see you." My vision clouded with tears.

"I miss you too, Darlin'." I could hear the sadness his voice and chastised myself for bumming him out as well. "Just go to sleep now, beautiful and I'll phone you in the morning. It's only 4 days until we're there."

"Okay." I wiped the tears from my face. "I love you so much Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night, tell Rose I love her too."

"She knows."

I hung up the phone and hide my wet face in the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Bella**

"Isabella, wake up."

"Go away," I grumbled into my pillow.

"Isabella, get up, now." I screwed my eyes up as the sound of metal scraping against metal grated across my spine. Light exploded into the room and I clamped a pillow to my face.

"Fuck off!" I growled into the room.

My father's heavy footsteps banged across the floor and rocked painfully through my delicate head. He ripped the pillow from my face and the light hit my eyes like a thousand tiny needles piercing through my eyelids and into my brain. I screamed my annoyance at him and covered my eyes with my hand. My head felt like it was spinning; I used my hands on my face to steady the movements and took a testing deep breath. When I didn't feel the need to throw up I took another and glared at my father.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Get up, Isabella." Charlie's voice was hard and it made me madder. I looked on the clock on my bedside table 5:07AM.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? It's 5AM! I've never been up at 5AM ..."

"Well maybe it's time to start."

"Maybe it's time for you to fuck off!"

Charlie gaped at me in shock, but seriously, what did he think would happen waking me up 5AM?

"Isabella, you will not use that language in this house." The shake in his voice gave away Charlie's anger.

"My name's Bella." I sat up and pulled the cover up over my chest crossing my arms over it.

"I know your name, young lady," he scowled at me. "I was there when it was chosen." His voice softened and my anger grew.

"Well that's all you were there for, _dad_. Where have you been for the rest of my life? Being around for a few years does not give you the right to tell me what to do now. You don't even know me anymore!" I shouted at him, tears prickling my eyes. I took a deep breath and pushed my daddy issues away; down deep where they belonged. I glared at him, not showing him my weakness.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he sighed around my name. "I'm really sorry."

"I don't care, Charlie. I'm over it." Hidden under my arms, my hands clawed into fists. "Why the hell did you wake me up?"

Charlie sighed and rubbed his neck with one hand, his face was red and his eyes were wide and watery. It just made me angrier. "Because I don't trust you to wake up and go to school on your own and I'm leaving for work now."

"Thanks!" I scoffed. "How do you know I won't just go back to sleep when you leave?" I smiled up at him.

"I don't know Bella, hope? The want to trust my daughter?" He looked at me closely and I steadily held his gaze. Finally he sighed and walked from my room. He paused by the door. "That and I'll be sending my deputy around to pick you up and drive you in. I took your keys from your desk before you woke up." He raised his hand and my keys dangled from his finger. He smirked at me and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Bastard!" I shouted out for Charlie's benefit and laughed to myself. Did he really think that after living with Renée and her controlling ways for my entire life I wouldn't have another set of keys! I leaned over the bed and rummaged in my bedside table until I found my spare keys. I spun them around on my finger and smiled.

Laying back down, I pulled the covers high over my head and closed my eyes, my keys in my hand, but after a few minutes it was clear I was not going to get back to sleep. Grumbling to myself and swearing at my father I slipped from the bed and stumbled over to the window. I raised my hand up to guard my eyes from the burning bright light. After a minute I was able to lower my hand, I stared up at the sky; it was covered in dark grey clouds and rain was pelting down.

"Fucking fantastic." I was in bad mood now. I reached for my cell and checked the time. 5:49AM.

I speed dialled Rose and waited while the phone rang then went to her answer phone. I hung up and called again. I did this four times before she picked up.

"Fuck off, Swan," Rose grumbled over the line, I smiled. "Do you know what the time is?"

"Of course I do." My smile was very evident in my voice.

"What the hell do you want?" I could hear Rose moving around and I knew she wouldn't get back to sleep now.

"My dickhead dad woke me up, said he doesn't trust me to go to school without him waking me up," I grumbled.

"Well I guess he's not a dumb as he looks." She sounded more awake now. "But what does this have to do with you waking me up and 6AM?"

"I think if I have to go to school you should," I moaned. "You know, it is your last week at that school." I used my best mom voice.

"Yes mom," Rose laughed. "It's so boring there without you," she moaned.

"I know, believe me, I know. I don't know how I'm going to cope these next four days without you." I lit a cigarette and got back in bed, inhaling deeply.

"Hey! You got that picture of Emmett yet? I need to know what I'm dealing with here." Rose changed the subject and made me smile. She could always make me smile.

"I'll get it today." I smiled.

"You better, Bella! Or I'll be coming down there to punish your ass!"

"Oh baby! I love it when you go all Domme on me," I giggled and Rose followed suit.

"Just do it!"

"I promise. I suppose I better go make myself pretty then." I sighed and squash my cigarette out in the little ashtray by my bed.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Rose laughed.

"Bitch!"

"You know it." She smiled through the phone.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep over there!" I told her with a stern voice, she mumbled something under her breath. "And go wake your gorgeous brother up – he could do with some education."

"I'll tell him you said that," she laughed.

"I know you will. I'll talk to you later."

I smiled, clicked the phone closed and threw it on my bed. I got up and looked out the window when I heard the front door slam. Charlie got in his cruiser and pulled away. I opened my window to get rid of the smell of smoke that clung to my room and got a smell of rain. I breathed in deeply and enjoyed it. The cool damp air seemed to clear my head and sooth me, nearly as much as the warm bright sun of Arizona.

I walked across my room pulling my tank top over my head and throwing it to the floor. I grabbed a towel and kicked my panties off and walked into the bathroom.

When I got back in my room my phone was flashing; I had a text.

_Thanks for the wakeup babydoll. Wish it was you waking me up. _It was from Jasper.

I smiled and dropped the towel I was holding around my body. I arranged my wet hair over one shoulder, the tips of the strands tickling my breast. I put one hand on my hip, my fingers splayed down towards the thin strip of hair between my legs and sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth. I scooped my cell up snapped a picture of myself and sent it to Jasper.

I began to get dressed as I waited for his reply. I didn't have to wait long; only long enough to get my underwear on.

_Now that's more like it ;)._ My phone buzzed again.

_I'm going to bite that lip when I see you ... hard._ I gulped when I read the text and a burning of desire surged through me.

My fingers skipped over the screen: _You don't know how much I want that. I want you to bite me. I want you to mark me. Mark me, Jasper?_

_Fuck Bella, do you know what you do to me. _His reply was instantaneous.

_I know what I want to do to you._

_Tell me._

_Later. I have to get ready for school._ I looked at the text with a smirk then pressed send.

_Don't tease me, Bella. _ I squirmed at his reply.

_I'll phone you later, baby. I love you._ I sent it then opened another message and started to type again. _I'll thinking about what I want to do to you all day, Cowboy._

_Jesus Bella, You're killing me here! _

_Hang in there, baby._

_Bella, I love you. _I smiled at his text and put my phone down to get dressed. Because the rain was still pouring down, I decided to wear my black skinny jeans, a tight dark grey Rolling Stones shirt with three quarter sleeves and my comfiest black converses; they still had the bright blue laces Rose put in them. I couldn't be bothered to change them back.

I did my makeup – thick eyeliner and mascara and curled my now dry hair. I messed the curls up around my shoulders and pulled Jasper's hat up from my rocking chair and placed it carefully on my curls. I bent down and checked my makeup then stood back to check out my outfit. I looked good.

I grabbed my bag, threw my keys in and slipped my cell into my jean pocket. I plucked a big black hoody of Jasper's from the back of my chair and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I popped a can of coke and threw two poptarts in the toaster. I gulped my coke and leaned back against the counter looking around the old house with disdain.

Before the poptarts had chance to pop someone rapped loudly at the door making me jump.

"Miss Swan?" A deep voice called out to me. "Bella?"

Some younger, happier part of myself remembered the voice and I pushed off from the counter and tore the door open.

"Hi, Bella." A dark skinned man with a buzz cut and muscles straining against his cop outfit smiled warmly at me. "I'm Jacob ... Jacob Black. Remember me?" He smiled at me with uncertainty.

"I remember! Of course I remember you, Jake!" Jacob was my first ever crush. When me and my mom lived here with Charlie I would spend every minute I could with Jake, he taught me how to drive, sparked my love of cars and bikes and taught me how to fix an engine. When I used to come and stay with my dad, we would spend hours alone in his garage sitting in the seats of his broken down Rabbit and drinking warm soda. The whole time I would be begging him to kiss me, to touch me, but he was oblivious. He hugged me and tickled me, held my hand and rubbed my arms – all the while oblivious to my want for him.

I slammed my coke down on the table beside the door and leapt into his arms. I wound my arms tightly around his neck and buried my face in his chest; he had the same comforting smell that I remembered; he smelt of Motor oil, sun and salt. He smelt like childhood and first love. He smelt like home.

"Jake, I missed you!" I clung to him. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist pinning my body to his impressive one. He sighed deep into my hair.

"Oh, Bells, you got no idea how much I have missed you girl." He pulled me tighter to him and I felt my feet lift off the floor, he spun me around and I laughed with pure joy.

"What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at him when he put me back on my feet. He kept his hands on my shoulders. "You want to come in?"

I pulled his hand from my shoulder and led him into the house, grabbing my coke on the way. I pulled the poptarts from the toaster and gave him one. I jumped up onto the counter and watched him devour his breakfast with a smile on my face. I didn't realise until I saw him just how much I did miss him.

He smiled at me smiling at him, lunged forward and picked my coke out of my hand and stepped back out of my reach.

"Hey you big bully!" I jumped off the counter and punched his shoulder.

"Ow, Bells! You're gunna bruise me!" He rubbed his arm and scowled and me, I could see his smile hiding beneath.

"Shut up you loser! No one could bruise you, I mean look at you," I gestured my hand over his body, "You've bulked out!"

Jacob laughed at me and nodded his head, "Yeah, I've been hitting the gym pretty hard."

"You think? You're a fucking mountain!" I laughed and took my coke back. I downed the rest of the can and threw it on the counter. I smirked at the shocked face that appeared on his face when I swore.

"There's not really a whole lot to do here, you know."

"Yeah I can see that. Time to rock this town up, don't you think?" I pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my bag, shook one free and popped it in my mouth before lighting it and taking a long, deep drag.

"So you want to do something?" I asked, mostly to stop him looking at me so weirdly, but also because I just wanted to spend time with him.

"I'd love to but I can't. The chief sent me here to take you to school."

I nearly choked on the smoke. "You're the deputy?"

"No Bella! Gees, how old do you think I am?" he laughed at me.

"I don't know, old. Older than me." I winked at him.

"I'm not that much older than you." He was looking at me strangely again. "We should get you to school." He held his hand out at me, ushering me through the kitchen and out the front door, thankfully the rain had mostly stopped. With his hand on the middle of my back he led me to a cruiser and opened he passenger door.

"So, about that lift?" He nodded his head, "I'm not going to need it."

"Your dad has your keys, Bells. And you have to go to school. Get in." He pushed me gently put I skipped away from his hands and pushed the door closed.

"No, he has one set of keys." I dug my spares out and waved them at Jacob. "Every girl has a spare set of keys."

I opened my door and got in but Jacob stopped me closing the door. "What happened to you, Bella?"

"Nothing. What do you mean?"I put the key in the ignition and listened to my baby purr.

"You've changed." He looked at me sadly, but with interest.

"I grew up; I got out of this place and got a life." Jacob frowned at me. I was getting annoyed at him, "I should be going I guess, wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the Chief now would we." Jake looked in on me sadly as I tugged the door from his hand and pulled it closed.

I sighed at his sad, hurt puppy eyes and stopped the car rolling out of the drive. "Look, Jake. I'm sorry you think I've changed, but I have and I can't go back, even if I wanted to – and I don't. I can't be that innocent little girl that I used to be. I'm sorry. But I'm happy how I am, can't you just accept that so we can hang out like we used to?" I smiled at him, cracking his upset façade. "I'll really like to have you as a friend again."

"A friend," he mumbled and I don't think I was meant to hear it. I frowned at him. "Sure Bells. I'm sorry. Of course you've got me as I friend!" he smiled brightly. "Now get to school, I don't wanna get fired." I smiled back at him and rolled the car out of the drive and sped down the street, watching Jacob in my mirror as he ran his hands over his regulation hair and laced them behind his head. He walked back to his cruiser and kicked the tire. I frowned and smiled at the same time.

Fuck me, this day was boring. I trudged down the hall towards my third class. The other two were so dull I thought I had died and gone straight to hell. And what a boring hell it was; I thought hell would be fun - shooting tequila and getting high with Kurt Cobain, stretching out and warming myself by the fires of hell with my boy and his sister. Not being stuck in some dead end school listening to the monotone teachers droning bullshit

I found myself a little disappointed that I hadn't bumped into Alice, Emmett and Edward.

I slipped into the seat the teacher pointed out and slammed my bag on the table.

"Hey, sweet thing."

This wasn't the first time someone had greeted me like this today. I swung around completely ready to put another small town creep in his place. Before I had turned fully around to face the guy next to me I drew my fist back and let it fly.

"Jesus Christ, Bella!" Emmett grabbed my fist in his large hand and looked at me with a frown.

"Emmett!"

"Not having a good day, Belly?" He released my hand and smiled at me.

"You could say that again, I'm so happy to see you." I beamed.

Everything seemed so easy and happy with Emmett, like I had known him forever.

He draped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, "Aw Belly, have you missed me?"

I laughed at him, "I have, Emmy." He laughed back at me.

"So you want to get out of here?" Emmett bumped me with the arm that was round my shoulders.

I turned to look at him with my mouth open and a smile in my eyes, "Emmett McCarthy! Are you suggesting we skip class?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"What, so you can skip class with Edward but not with me? You like him better than me," he pouted at me.

"No I don't." I winked at him, Edward just gives me butterflies. "Follow me, monkey man." I kissed his cheek and shoved out from under his arm.

I stood up, scraping the chair back and groaned.

"Miss Swan, is something wrong?" The short teacher asked from the front of the class.

I groaned and clutched my stomach. "I don't feel too good."

"Ok dear, why don't you go see the school nurse." The teacher looked nervous, like I was about to throw up in the classroom.

I nodded moaned again, picked up my bag and kicked Emmett under the table.

"Mrs Fletcher? I think I should take Bella, she doesn't look so hot." Emmett stood and asked in a worried voice with wide eyes.

"Of course, Emmett. Hurry back."

He nodded and put his arm around my shoulder and took my bag.

"You okay to walk, Bella?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I'm fine." I covered my laugh with another groan and we ran from the class.

Emmett burst into laughter and pulled me into a bone crushing hug as soon as we were outside the school. I laughed with him and held him back so tightly.

"So, we're free. What do you want to do?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"What do you say I give you a tour of all my favourite places round here?" He asked with a big grin.

"I say 'let's go'." I smiled at him.

"Let's take your car." He winked at me and pulled me towards my baby by my hand. "I'll drive."

"Oh no!" I pulled on his hand to get him to stop, it didn't work. "No one drives my baby but me!"

Emmett stopped and faced me when we reached the car, "But you love me."

"Regardless. No one drives my car but me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bella," he begged me. "Please!"

"Sorry Emmy. Jump in, baby." I winked at him and motioned to the passenger seat while I pulled my keys from my pocket and skipped to the drivers' side.

For the next few hours I drove us around Forks following Emmett's instructions and listening intently to him talk about the different places he loved around here. Even though we were together in my car for over four hours, cruising the town, listening to our favourite music, laughing, joking and eating drive thru junk food, the time flew. I loved spending time with Emmett.

"So, this is the last place, we have to get out of the car now." Emmett smiled as he opened the door, "Come on Belly."

"Where are we?" I got out of the car and locked it up.

"We're at the beach, Bella." Emmett beamed at me and grabbed hold of my hand. "Come on."

He pulled me down a narrow path and onto the greyest beach I had ever seen. The sand was not the bright golden I was used to; it was dull and wet and stuck to my converse and jeans. The sea was grey and moved constantly, hitting the rocks with big splashes and bubbling spray.

"Emmett this isn't a beach!" I laughed at him. "This is the place colour comes to die!"

"Hey don't poop on my parade." He bumped me with my shoulder.

"My converses are getting all wet and sandy," I pouted at him.

He grumbled something that sounded like 'stupid girls' and swung me up in one smooth move so I was on his back. He hoisted me up higher and wound his arms around my legs. I wound my arms around his huge shoulders and smiled. Everything with Emmett just felt so familiar.

"That better?"

"Yes, thank you, Emmett." I leaned over to kiss his cheek, "But now you're all sandy!"

"It's a good thing I'm not a whining little girl then, isn't it?" he laughed. I pinched his side and he bucked, nearly knocking me off. I clung tighter to him and laughed and screamed as he ran and jumped over the beach bucking his back and shaking me about.

After about half an hour of this messing around, laughing and just generally having fun, we began to head back to the car. Emmett put me down as we reached my baby and I frowned down at my clothes. The bottom of my jeans and my converse were covered in sand. I looked over at Emmett and his clothes were even worse.

"Right, this is not going to work." I folded my arms over chest and looked at the state of his clothes. "They're gonna have to come off."

"What are?" Emmett frowned at me.

"Our pants." I opened the car door sat on the edge of my seat and began to pull my shoes off. I kicked them to the floor and pulled my wet socks off after them. I threw my socks in the back seat and stood on the grass by the car to pull my jeans off. I shook the sand off them before throwing them into the back as well. I bent down to pick up my converse and caught Emmett looking at me.

"What?" I hit my converse together and brushed the sand off of them.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "you want me to take my pants off?"

"Well you're not getting in my car like that." I looked pointedly at the sand clinging to his clothes. He laughed at me. "Seriously Emmett, I mean it. You're not getting in my car covered in sand."

With a laugh and a shake of his head Emmett sat down on the seat pulled his shoes and socks off, his trousers followed.

"And hit the sand off," I ordered him.

"You're seriously weird when it comes to your car." He laughed at me as he hit the sand from his trousers and threw them in on top of mine.

"She's my baby." I smiled at him and got in the car. I shivered as I slid into the seat. The leather was cold against my bare skin so I put the heater on and turned the stereo up while I waited for Emmett.

"So, we're going to Edward's?" he announced as soon as he closed the door.

"We are?" I looked over at him and pulled away.

"Sure. Unless you've had too much fun today?"

"Never too much." I hit him lightly on the shoulder, "But I need to go change first, I don't wanna turn up in my panties." _Or maybe you do_, a small voice in the back of my head told me.

"You want to come in?" I asked as I parked the car. My fathers' car was in his spot.

"Sure, Belly." He reached back to get his pants.

"Uh, Emmett, what do you think you're doing?" I grabbed his hand and stilled it, "You are not taking those into my house!"

"You're the boss." He laughed at me and got out of the car in his boxers and hoody.

"Don't you forget it." I slapped his ass before skipping to the front door and swinging it open.

"Come on, baby," I called loudly. Emmett raised an eyebrow at me but jogged up to me, I closed the door behind him. "Play with me," I whispered to Emmett.

"Bella?"

"Yes, who else would it be?" I answered my father.

"Where have you been?"

I walked into the lounge, bringing Emmett with me, "At school?"

Charlie's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw me and Emmett standing there holding hands in our underwear.

"Mr. McCarthy." He glowered at Emmett and I raised my eyes at them.

"Chief Swan." Emmett smirked back and let go of my hand to throw my arm over my shoulder, twirling his fingers in the ends of my hair.

"We're just going to be upstairs, Chief." I smiled at my dad before twisting my fingers threw the hand Emmett hand in my hair. "Come on, baby." I kissed his cheek again and pulled him from the room. We stomped up the stairs and slammed my door leaving a bewildered Charlie in the living room.

As soon as the door was closed Emmett fell onto my bed clutching his stomach and howling with laughter, I fell on top of him. Emmett rolled us over so I was underneath him and began tickling my sides. I screamed and laughed and kicked and clawed until I was crying and gasping before Emmett released me. When my breathing had evened out I jumped off the bed and moved over to my wardrobe.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted at me and I looked up at him.

"What?"

"You got a tattoo?" He stared at my thighs.

"I do," I pulled the material of my panties slightly to the side and stepped forward so he could get a closer look. "Me and my best friend Rosie went to get them together last year."

"Did it hurt? Has she got the same?" he asked, awe in his voice. I traced my fingers over the deep purple kiss of my tattoo, running my fingers over the skull and cross bones cut out of it. I loved my tattoo. I pulled my panties back on straight and pulled a pair of very short denim cut-off shorts covered in holes and tears on them.

"Not really, I kinda enjoyed it, it felt good. And no, hers is somewhere else. You'll have to ask her to see it." I grinned at him before turning my back. I pulled my hoody and top off and began to rummage through my drawer.

"This her?" I looked back at Emmett, he was holding a picture frame of me and Rose cuddled together on the sofa and Jasper looming in from behind with a pair of fake fangs and blood on his chin. Me and Rose didn't know he was there when the picture was being taken, we didn't know he was home until he leapt on us from behind. He soon learnt that you can't jump up on a pair of horror movie marathon girls without getting a serious ass kicking; he never did it again. He did use the fangs again though, more than once.

"Yeah, that's my Rosie." I smiled at the memory of the picture. "Hot isn't she?" I turned back to the mirror to check my hair and makeup. I watched Emmett's reflection.

"She's smoking!" He put the picture down. "Who's the dude behind you?"

"That's Jasper, Rose's sister and my boyfriend."

"Huh." Emmett's eyes darkened for a moment.

"He's hot huh?"

"I don't know, Belly," Emmett laughed at me, "He looks like a bit of a punk."

"He is," I agreed. "She's coming here soon you know."

"Who?"

"Rosie, dumb ass!" I threw a book at Emmett.

"Really?" His face lit up, "When?"

"For Alice's party." I smiled widely. "They're both coming. So you can meet my punk boyfriend as well." Emmett smiled with dark humour.

"Well, good. Come on Belly, we should get going. Eddie and Alice will think I got stolen or something." He got up and walked to the door. I grabbed a clean hoody and followed him.

"Stolen?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'm very precious you know," he said seriously.

"Oh I know you are." I patted his shoulder and opened the front door for him.

"Any chance I could drive?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"We're here!" Emmett announced loudly as he banged the door to the house wide open.

"Emmett! Where have you been all day? Have you seen Bella, I wanted to invite her over but I couldn't find her at all?" Alice came bounding round the corner and straight into Emmett's arms.

"Alice, baby. You started without me? I'm hurt." Emmett laughed at the pixie in his arms. "And Belly's right here."

"We only had a bit, honest." Alice blushed with her obvious lie. I could smell the weed coming off of her. "Bella! There you are!" she shouted and jumped from Emmett's arms to mine. "I've been looking for you all day but I haven't been able to find you!" she clung to me.

"I'm right here, Pixie." I smiled at her and moved out of her arms. I followed the trail of smoke to the living room. I looked in to find Edward stretched out on the floor in a white vest and black jeans. He looked good - he looked fuckable. I ignored the low burn in my stomach and kicked his leg.

"Bella, you came." He smiled up at me. "Have a seat." He sat up and made room for me on the floor next to him. I took my hoody off and threw it on the couch before I sat down Indian style next to Edward. He passed me a lit spliff and I took a deep suck on it. I could hear Emmett and Alice laughing in the hall.

"Where've you been all day?" He smiled widely at me and I found myself smiling back.

"I've just been getting a tour of the town Emmett style." I took another hit.

"Well, it seems I am the only one not to give you a personalised tour of Forks. I feel left out." He pouted at me and I wanted to suck that lip into my mouth.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I smirked at him.

"Nothing important." He gave me a secretive smile.

"Want to give me a tour of the town?"

"I'd love to give you a tour." The way he looked at me made me think it wouldn't be just the town I would be getting a tour of. He smiled at me with the most beautiful crooked smile I had ever seen. I finished my spliff and threw it into a large ashtray on the floor.

Edward placed a huge bong in front of me and I smiled widely at him and closed my eyes as the drugs started to take effect.

"Let's play truth or dare!" A rather high and bubbly Alice screamed at us for the tenth time. "Please? Please Bella, can we play?" The two boys looked at me and Alice got on her hands and knees in front of me.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "Fine Alice, we can play."

She clapped her hands and cleared a large space on the floor and arranged us in as much of a circle as four people can make.

"Oh," she pouted, "We don't have any empty bottles left." Emmett had cleared them all away a few minutes ago.

"Here." I downed the rest of my beer, there was only a few fingers left anyway and handed her the bottle.

"I love you, Bella." She beamed at me. "I'll go first!" she squealed and spun the bottle.

"Bella!" She jumped up and down on her knees. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Always dare.

"I dare you to... kiss Emmett."

I leant over to Emmett who was sat next to me and noisily kissed his cheek. We both laughed and Alice pouted.

"No fair, Bella!"

"You didn't say where I had to kiss him, Pixie." I stuck my tongue out at her. "My go."

I spun the bottle.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare." His eyes burned into mine.

"I dare you to kiss Emmett, on the lips, for five seconds." I smiled at the look on his face. "Or you could forfeit ..."

"No! No, I got this." He growled at me and the butterflies in my stomach started a new, more frenzied dance.

I watched with a smile as Edward crawled over to Emmett, whose face was screwed up tight, and planted his lips against his. Alice counted the seconds off. I rolled on the floor laughing.

"My go." Edward grabbed the bottle from me, when our fingers touched electricity sparked up my arm and set the butterflies on fire.

Edward spun the bottle keeping his eyes on mine.

"Alice truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sex with a chick?" I butted in before Edward could ask a question.

"Hey, it's my go!" Edward shouted at me.

"Siblings are not allowed to ask or dare other siblings. Rule." I stuck my finger up at him and turned back to a blushing Alice.

"Yes, once. At camp."

"Alice!" Edward and Emmett said at the same time but with different tones.

"You go, girl." I bumped fists with her. "Did you like it?"

"It was okay...There was something missing though." We both burst out laughing and after a while the boys joined in as well.

"My go," Alice squealed.

"Bella, again! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Edward. For one whole minute. On the lips." Bitch was getting better in her dares.

"Okay." I smiled at her though I felt like jumping up and hugging her.

I crawled over to Edward and he straightened his legs out on the floor, ankles crossed. I climbed along his legs and straddled his lap. I ran my fingers up his toned arms, onto his chest, up his neck and into his gorgeous hair. I felt his hands dig into my hips, pulling me tighter to his body.

Alice began counting.

I leant down, inching my lips closer to his, our lips opened and I could taste him on my tongue as we hovered millimetres apart. I swallowed heavily and tightened my fingers in his hair pulling his mouth to mine. Our lips crashed and moulded perfectly together, we held still, our lips pressed together and I breathed him in. His smell triggered something in me, something way beyond the butterflies that were now doing a samba in my stomach, their wings singed with the fire of his touch.

Edward pulled his lips back slightly and crashed them to mine again, this time we didn't stay still. Our mouths warred and danced together. I opened my mouth and took him inside, sucking caressing and nipping his tongue; the taste of him in my mouth made me moan out. I wondered if all of him tasted the same. Edward pulled my tongue into his mouth and lavished the same attention on it. I rocked back and forth on his lap; I could feel his erection growing and pushing into the warmth of my shorts. His hands scorched from my hips to my lower back before he slipped them into my shorts and squeezed my butt. I bucked into his hands and he moaned into my mouth. I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking and biting it gently. My hands ran through his hair, alternatively pulling and caressing. One of his hands moved from my ass to my hair and he fisted it and pulling my head back.

His lips left a trail of fire over my jaw and neck as he placed hot wet open mouth kisses across my skin. My hands slipped from his hair and gripped his bare shoulders, my fingers curling and nails digging in. I heard him hiss and his teeth pressed against my skin ... hard. I gasped out in surprise and pleasure. My breaths came in pants. I pressed myself into his erection and he thrust up into me.

"Bella! Edward!"

Edward pulled his lips from my skin and I groaned at the loss of contact. My skin ached from the residual heat of his touch.

"Get a room!" Alice shouted at us and I burst into laughter. I fell forward on Edward's firm chest and laughed until my eyes watered. _Could we really get a room?_ That voice asked me. I ignored her.

"Sorry." I looked up at Alice and wiped my tears away. Emmett scowled at me and I frowned over at him. He looked away. Edward hissed when I put my hand onto his shoulder to push myself up.

I looked down at him; there were 5 crescent cuts on each of his shoulders from my nails. A few of them were deep enough to cause a trail of blood to dance down his skin.

I bent my head to his right shoulder and kissed one of the cuts, then I traced my tongue along a small trail of blood to leave a kiss at the cut. Edward swallowed loudly and behind me Alice gasped. I kissed each of the cuts before kissing his lips hungrily and moving onto the next shoulder. I dragged my finger through a line of blood and held it in front of his lips.

"Open." He did with heavily hooded eyes and sucked my finger deep into his mouth. His soft, firm tongue ran over my finger and I wanted to feel it everywhere on my body. I finished cleaning up the mess on his shoulder and pulled my finger from his mouth. I put it in my mouth and tasted him on me. He watched me with dark eyes.

"Bella that was...wow!" he smiled at me.

In my bag across the room my phone buzzed. I jumped from Edward's lap and got my phone. But before I read my text I switched it to the camera setting.

I held it up in front of me and told everyone to get together. They all smiled widely and I snapped the picture. I saved it and sent a copy to Rose.

Then I opened my text;

_I love you, baby girl. What you doing tonight? Only 3 days til I can see you again:)_

Tears pricked at my eyes and I squeezed them shut. Jasper.

What had I done? I just made out with Edward in front of two other people when I have a boyfriend; a very protective boyfriend, who sometimes likes to fuck up the boys who come on to me, a boyfriend that I love with all of my heart.

"I have to go." I grabbed my bag and hoody.

"Bella is everything ok?" Alice asked.

Emmett got up and looked worried, "You okay, Belly?"

Edward just frowned up at me.

"I'm fine. It's just… I got to go."

I ran from the house and jumped into my car. All the while thinking about Jasper and what I had done. Tears began streaming down my face as I tore out of Edward's drive.

I couldn't tell Jasper about this, he would kill Edward, then me. Or worse leave me alive and just never talk to again, never touch me, never let me see his perfect smile or heart stopping laugh. I couldn't survive that.

I couldn't live without Jasper. But at the same time I knew I couldn't stay away from Edward and his butterfly burning embrace.


End file.
